Freefall
by OceanRed
Summary: Things are finally getting back to normal, but it won't stay like that for long... NOT YAOI
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Things were finally getting back to normal… well, as normal as things could get, anyway. Well, not really normal, but routine at least._

_Well, not really routine… but I digress._

_Every morning seemed to be the same. At exactly 6:30am, Bakura's brown eyes would flutter open. Bakura always woke up at half past six, due to habit, mostly. About five minutes would pass, and then the alarm would go off in the next room. Shortly afterwards, normally after the alarm had beeped about seven times, there would be muffled noises, a thok as the alarm was turned off, and then a thump and an "oof!" as Yami Bakura fell out of bed._

_About five minutes later still, Bakura would get up and make tea. The kettle would take exactly three and a half minutes to boil, and then Bakura would pour the water into the teapot. Bakura always made tea in the teapot. Then, he would put two tea bags into the water, stir it and remove said tea bags._

_There were always three mugs on the table in front of the kettle (unless tea was being drunk), although one was rarely used. Bakura would pour milk, then tea into two of the mugs, before heaping at least three teaspoons of sugar into one and stirring it vigorously. _

_Bakura liked tea with lots of sugar. Yami Bakura didn't really like tea, but since he was technically British, he was forced to routinely drink it three times a day anyway._

_The rest of the morning tended to be just as uninteresting as the first fifteen minutes. Bakura would make breakfast, eat it and leave some for his "brother" who probably wouldn't be up for at least half an hour more, clean up, wash, get dressed (for some reason he always got dressed after breakfast) and then go an bug Yami Bakura to get up._

_The latter was always the hardest part. Bakura would normally have to steal the thief's duvet, then his pillow, hit him several times with either and then drag him out of bed before he finally accepted consciousness._

_Then Yami Bakura would have to drink his cold tea ("You should get up earlier then" Bakura would always say if he complained) and eat his cold breakfast. He would get dressed and washed, and finally get ready for school._

_Normally it would be about eight o'clock when all this had happened and the Bakurae finally went off to school._

_Yes, it was all very normal, except that Yami Bakura wasn't really Bakura's brother and that both wielded the ancient powers of darkness._

_But it would not stay normal for long…_


	2. No Explode Pillow Thing

Chapter 1 : No explode pillow thing

There was a soft thump from the next room and an "oof!" as Yami Bakura fell out of bed. Bakura sat up, beginning to wonder if this continual falling-out-of-bed act was beginning to affect his Yami's health. Five minutes later, he went into his other's room.

Yami Bakura was lying half-covered in duvet on the floor, surrounded by white fluffy feathers.

"Woah." Bakura said. There was a long, long pause. Yami Bakura seemed to have fallen asleep again. "Did your pillow explode or something?" Yami Bakura mumbled, and opened his eyes. He stirred, moving the mysterious feathers.

"No explode… Pillow thing mrffl," He said. Yami Bakura wasn't a morning person. He sat up slowly. The feathers followed him, arranging themselves so that -

"Hey, they almost look like wings!" Bakura said. Yami Bakura turned round a bit. Again, the feathers followed him.

"Wings mrlffg," Yami Bakura said. If he'd been a little more awake, he might have been surprised. Two large, fluffy angelic wings were protruding out of his back, lazily curling around him.

…

Bakura sipped his sugary tea in silence. Opposite him, mournfully resting his head on the table, was his Yami. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so the Bakurae would have no school, but Yugi and his friends would be coming over later… These new wings might be hard to explain. Whyever they were there, they were making Yami Bakura act very un-Yami Bakuraish. The shock was understandable, reasoned Bakura, but he'd at least expected the resident spirit to at least try to rip them off or something.

"Maybe you can fly with them," Bakura tried, but the thief shook his head.

"They're just poufy feathers" he replied. There was a pause, and Bakura sipped his tea some more. "They ripped my pyjamas," Yami Bakura said. And then - "my top's about to fall off,"

Bakura didn't really know what to say.

"Um… You should get dressed?" He finally managed to muster. Yami Bakura nodded helplessly and moped over to his bedroom.

A few minutes later, he came back out - only half dressed, however.

"I can't get any of my tops on," He said expectantly, as if Bakura should have been able to do something about it.

"You'll have to cut holes in some of them then," The teen said, draining the last of his tea and placing the mug back in front of the kettle. Yami Bakura contemplated.

"I don't want to."

"I'm not letting you walk around topless," Bakura defended. "Especially since the others are coming round."

Again, Yami Bakura contemplated. Then, he thrust his left arm out to the side and began invoking the powers of his ring. As the room darkened, his hair slowly began to float, lifting up dramatically.

"You have to be holding a burning saucepan to do the Howl impression properly," Bakura scalded. Yami Bakura swore as the room returned to lightness. Bakura had broken his concentration now.

"Well," he began, "That can easily be arranged," An evil grin spread across his face as he moved towards the saucepans, innocently hanging from their hooks on the wall. Bakura groaned and dragged the pyromaniac away from the kitchen into his room. The Omote started picking t-shirts out of Yami Bakura's wardrobe.

"How about this one?" He asked, holding up a black t-shirt. It had loads of blood-red dye splattered over it. "I've not seen you wear it much," Yami Bakura had no choice but to comply. "Right, I'll go and cut the holes, you can tidy up these t-shirts for me."

"I want to cut the holes,"

"Tough," Bakura replied, walking out with the t-shirt. "Even I know what'd happen if I let you near the scissors." Since Yami Bakura had gained his own body, Bakura had been forced to keep all his sharp, pointy objects (cheese slice included) in a locked drawer.

…

Yami Bakura came into the Kitchen very quietly, hoping Bakura wouldn't notice him. The thief stalked over to where Bakura was working. The mortal had done a very good job of cutting holes, Yami Bakura thought. Not only had Bakura cut the fabric perfectly, he was currently hemming them too. He didn't seem to have noticed his alter ego.

Yami Bakura quickly calculated his actions. The shiney scissors were right next to his oblivious host. A deft swipe, and -

"Aah!" Bakura half-yelled in shock as Yami Bakura threw himself onto the scissors, rolled along and off the table and then held the pointy thing up in triumph.

A five minute chase ensued as Yami Bakura attempted to defend himself from an angry Bakura.

Bakura finally tackled his Yami to the ground and was tugging on the scissors, whilst attempting to avoid the (still) topless thief's kicks and punches.

Then the doorbell rang.

Wow, wasn't that interesting?

BTW, the reason why this fic is called freefall is because I'm making it all up as I go along, just to see what happens. O.0


	3. A Nice, Civilised Talk

Chapter 2 - A _Nice_,_ Civilised_ talk

"Go put your top on," Bakura said to his Yami as he scurried towards the door. "I'd finished it anyway," Yami Bakura complied, wandering back into the kitchen where his t-shirt was. Bakura, unaware that his Yami still had scissors, opened the front door, expecting his five friends, even though they were rather early. Instead, however, he was greeted by just Yugi and Yami - and a large pair of black, prehistoric bat wings attached to the latter of the visitors.

Bakura hurried them inside.

"Can you explain this?" Yami asked once the Yugis had been settled into the sitting room. Yami Bakura was still in the kitchen. "If I grew wings, did Yami Bakura also?"

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but was cut very short when there was an evil laugh in the kitchen, followed by a crash and some annoyed curses in a variety of languages. The omote rushed out into the kitchen, fearing the worst.

However, the worst wasn't around today. Instead, Yami Bakura was manically waving the scissors he'd stolen around, knocking things of shelves and laughing, well, manically. His large wings weren't helping.

"Yami!!!!!" Bakura yelled, dragging him off to his bedroom, then slamming the door shut and locking it. Since Yami Bakura had got his own body, Bakura had been forced to install locks on all the doors in the apartment.

With Yami Bakura safely locked away, Bakura was able to continue his conversation with Yugi and Yami.

"He had angel wings," Yami said, attempting not to sound put out. Yugi was also confused.

"I would have thought that my Yami would have the bat wings, since he's the darker of the two," Bakura mused. "And if our Yamis both have wings, does that mean that Yami Malik also has wings?" Yugi looked a bit surprised at the last question. He hadn't thought about Yami Malik.

"I'm not sure," Yami answered. "Whilst he is a Yami, there are still large differences between us and him. For instance, we are both ancient spirits, but Yami Malik isn't."

"Although we should still check," Yugi offered. "Malik might know something we don't," Bakura nodded and went into the hall to get the phone. A moment later, there was a soft click and Yami Bakura came into the sitting room.

"What?! You were supposed to be locked in your room!" Yami exclaimed. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Pharaoh. What kind of thief can't pick a lock?" Yami Bakura replied, as if it was obvious. Well, it _was_ obvious, but still. Yami narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

Bakura came back with the phone, already dialling Malik's number. He put the phone on speaker mode, and set it down on the table.

There was a click as one of the Ishtals picked up the phone. It was Malik.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, this is Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi and Yami on the phone," Bakura replied, sitting down.

"You're all on the- ouch! Dammit gerroff!-phone? How'd you do that?"

"It's set on speaker mode, fool." Yami Bakura said.

"Oh."

"Um.. Malik, has your Yami grown wings?" Yugi asked, a little hesitant.

"No, should he have done?" Malik was understandably confused.

"Well, we did," Yami cut in. Bakura was about to speak, but suddenly there was a surprised yell and the sound of something -the phone- clattering to the floor. After a few moments of scuffling and background noise no one could really understand, Malik managed to pick the phone up again.

"What happened?" Bakura asked, since Yami Bakura seemed to be pretending he didn't care.

"He just did," Malik said gravely, and the tomb robber burst out laughing. "Hey!" Malik retorted angrily. "What gave you the right to laugh at me?"

"Nothing, I just can't take you seriously when you're serious."

"Anyway…" an impatient Yami broke up the verbal over-the-phone battle between the two thieves.

"What kind of wings are they?"

"What do you mean? They're wings," Malik replied.

"I mean, whether they're feathered or bat wings or suchlike," Yugi quickly explained before Yami Bakura could whip up a snide comment about Malik. For now, the thief was reduced to merely snickering at his 'friend'.

"Oh," Malik said, "They're like bird wings… Golden-yellowey-brown colours,"

"How uninteresting," Yami Bakura said. "I was hoping they'd be butterfly wings or something," There was a disgruntled "Hey!" from the background - Yami Malik. More scuffling ensued, and then Yami Malik shouted into the phone.

"Listen here, Yami Bakura! Just because I'm on the other side of the globe doesn't mean I can't send you to the shadow realm!" He yelled, making Yugi cover up his ears. Yami Bakura raised one eyebrow. There was some more yelling, although not into the phone, and Malik regained contact.

"Evil buggers," He said, talking to both Yami Bakura and his own Yami.

"At least I'm not an idiot,"

"Guys? We're trying to have a _nice_, _civilised_ talk here. Bicker somewhere else," Bakura said.

"Civilised? Malik?" Yami Bakura said.

"Nice? Yami Bakura?" Malik said.

"Don't make me send you to your room again," Bakura said, realising how motherly he sounded, but he didn't really care. There was a snicker from the phone, but at least Yami Bakura shut up, but not before grumbling that he could just pick the lock in seconds anyway.

"Anyway," Malik said, "What kind of wings are yours, then?"

"Bat wings," Yami answered. "Yami Bakura's are white and fluffy," There was a pause, and then downright laughing.

"Fluffy? Ha! That's precious! You gotta send me some pictures!"

Yami Bakura folded his arms, disgruntled.

---

Yaay! Second chapter up! I hope this wasn't too boring, 'cus it was just a talk on the phone and stuff. I tried to make Yami Bakura act less OOC, but it's hard ;;


	4. No Innocent People to Murder

Chapter 3: No innocent people to murder 

Bakura was finally starting to adjust that nothing in his life would ever be normal again with his Yami around. Especially since he had just found out that he could fly.

There was a thunk from outside on the balcony and the creak of a door opening and shutting as Yami Bakura returned from outside, just in time to drink his cold tea. He wandered into the kitchen where Bakura was doing their homework and opened the newspaper. He flicked through the articles. Nothing interesting, except there was a new duel tournament, most likely run by Kaiba again.

"We're going over to Anzu's tonight," Bakura said once his Yami had laid down the newspaper. "And then Malik's coming over from Egypt on Thursday after we've broken up for summer, unless this whole wings thing sorts itself out," He continued. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Probably. It'll be easier than having to amuse myself legally all day,"

"I mean, because of your wings…" Bakura pouted, fetching the sewing machine and cutting slits in a few more of Yami Bakura's shirts.

"I've noticed that most mortals don't even notice them. You can walk straight past someone like this and they won't even bat an eyelid."

"I guess," Bakura pondered. The room fell back into silence before Yami Bakura wandered out, bored out of his mind again, having no interesting millennium items to steal or innocent people to murder.

…

Yami had also twigged the stupidity of Domino's population, although he didn't refer to it as that. He also differed from his white-haired counterpart in another important respect - he wasn't bored.

"Are you competing in the new Tournament?" Yugi asked as he was helping to carry boxes of games around for his grandfather.

"Kaiba's only set it up as an excuse to duel me again, and I'm not going to step down from a challenge like that," The pharaoh replied, picking up another box and ferrying it into the storeroom.

"What if you didn't go? Show Kaiba you're not going to succumb into doing whatever he says?"

"You have a point, I guess," Yami said. "But all I've been duelling recently is you, Jounouchi and Yami Bakura; it'd be nice to have a change and duel someone new."

"Your choice," Yugi answered.

…

Sunday went, and Monday morning arrived, presumably. It might have been Tuesday all of a sudden, but that would confuse people, if they even realised it wasn't Monday anyway. So Monday it must have been. And Monday meant (at least for some people) school.

At exactly 6:35am, the alarm went off. It was a bit of a random time for the alarm to go off, but it meant that Yami Bakura could get five minutes extra sleep. Anyway, a few moments later, the alarm was turned off again, and then there was a thump and an "oof!" as Yami Bakura fell out of bed.

Next, there was the obligatory rustling as Yami Bakura got back into bed. Three minutes later, the alarm snooze went off, and then stopped for Yami Bakura to fall out of bed again with an "oof!" and stay there for the next twenty minutes, defeated.

Domino City continued upon its merry way, oblivious that at least fifty people were plotting to take it over or blow it up. It was also oblivious to the fact that there were two teenagers in its midst with large wings walking to school. It was the boys that were walking to school, not the wings, by the way. … I'm not making any sense, am I?

Anyway…

"So they just appeared? Randomly?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

"That's what I said, dog," Yami Bakura said. He was in an insulting-people mood today. Jounouchi grumbled incoherently at being called a dog, but it seemed to happen so much nowadays that he'd given up trying to stop people. It had become more of a nickname now anyway, just like Yugi was the hedgehog.

"There has to be some reason for it," Yami mused.

"But why? Not everything has to be for a reason," Anzu said, kicking Jounouchi for trying to look up her skirt. He toppled over with an "oof!" and had to run the catch up with them.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. There's little we can do now, but maybe some answers will come with Malik when he arrives from Egypt." Yami said.

There was a pause.

"Let's talk about something else now," Anzu said.

There was another pause.

"Like duel monsters?" Yami said hopefully.


End file.
